gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Import/Export
This is the side mission for GTA III. For the mission in GTA VC, see Sunshine Autos Import Garage. For the mission in GTA SA, see Exports and Imports. The following is a list of the cars that need to be stolen in GTA III. Completing one of the list will generate floating icons at the place of collection. These icons can be picked up to get the vehicle of the player's choice to be exported to the place of collection. Portland Island Emergency Vehicles The Portland Docks wants emergency vehicles to be collected. The vehicles can be placed on the yellow stripes under a magnet connected to a crane, near a parked Yankee. The crane will load the collected vehicle onto a cargo ship. *Ambulance - Parked near every hospital in the city. *Barracks OL - Parked at Phil Cassidy's base. *Enforcer - Spawns inside the Staunton Island police station. *FBI Car - Only obtainable when the player has 5 star wanted level. *Fire Truck - Parked by every fire station. *Police Car - At every police station. *Rhino - Parked at Phil Cassidy's base but unlocked when all storyline missions are complete. Also obtainable when the player has a 6 star wanted level. Civilian The Docks also wants civilian vehicles to be collected. The vehicles can be placed in a garage just west of the crane. There is a list of vehicles on the front of the garage to keep track on what is collected. *Blista - Driven around Staunton Island and Shoreside Vale and parked near Asuka Kasen's condo. *Bobcat - Parked on Portland Beach behind Salvatore's Mansion and driven everywhere. *Bus - Can be found driven by civilians near Fort Staunton. *Coach - Parked at the bus depot in Trenton driven rarely in all three disticts. *Dodo - Parked at a hangar in Francis International Airport. *Flatbed - Can be found in Staunton Island. *Linerunner - By the diner in Callahan Point and in Portland Harbor and driven rarely in all three districts. *Moonbeam - Parked outside a garage in southwest Saint Mark's, driven in all three districts. *Mr. Whoopee - Can be spawned during Firefighter, or in the mission I Scream, You Scream and rarely in Shoreside Vale, mostly appearing behind the Cartel Mansion. *Mule - Parked in the Portland Harbor parking lot and driven everywhere. *Patriot - Parked near Supa Save! shop in Callahan Point, starts the Patriot Playground mission and driven rarely in all three districts. *Pony - Near the car crusher in Harwood,driven in all three districts and across from Joey's Garage. *Rumpo - driven in all three districts and near 8-Ball's Autos and near Joey's Garage. *Securicar - Sometimes spawns around Chinatown, also available after one of Donald Love's missions. *Trashmaster - Rarely driven in all three districts, common to see in Aspatria and Bedford Point. *Yankee - Parked by the emergency vehicle crane in Portland Harbor and driven everywhere. Shoreside Vale A garage in Pike Creek, Shoreside Vale, wants civilian vehicles to be collected, a different set from the Portland Docks. The vehicles can be placed in a garage north of the Shoreside Vale Pay 'n' Spray. There is a list of vehicles on the front of the garage to keep track on what is collected. *Banshee - Driven around Shoreside Vale and Staunton Island and parked inside Capital Autos. *BF Injection - Can not be seen driven around the city, parked only front of the Misty apartment in Hepburn Heights, between 20:00 and 6:00. *Cabbie - Spawns randomly anywhere in the city. *Cheetah - driven in Staunton Island and Shoreside Vale , spawned in the mission Chaperone. *Esperanto - Parked near the Rockford hospital and driven everywhere. *Idaho - Sometimes spawns at the Kenji's Casino Parking lot, driven around all three islands. *Infernus - Parked in the Francis International Airport parking lot in Shoreside Vale and driven in Staunton Island and Shoreside Vale. *Kuruma - Parked in Portland Harbor parking lot, near Capital Autos and driven in Staunton Island and Shoreside Vale. *Landstalker - Found in Belleville Park, activates the off-road mission A Ride in the Park, Also parked at one of the Cedar Grove mansions in Shoreside Vale. Driven in Staunton Island and Shoreside Vale. *Manana - driven in all three disticts. *Perennial - Parked in Portland Harbor parking lot and near Capital Autos and driven everywhere. *Sentinel - Driven in Staunton Island and Shoreside Vale and parked at the Marco's Bistro. *Stallion - Parked across from Joey's Garage in Trenton, spawned in the mission Her Lover in the Bitch'n' Dog Food Factory and driven everwhere. *Stinger - driven in Staunton Island and Shoreside Vale. Parked in the Liberty Tree car park. (Sometimes locked or alarmed) *Stretch - Usually seen around Staunton Island. *Taxi - Driven everywhere. Reward *The reward for completing all of these 3 import/export lists is floating icons with the name of the cars spawning in the area where you delivered the vehicles. Get in an icon and exit the garage, then re-enter it to get the car. For the Emergency Vehicles, wait for the crane to take it. Category:Missions in GTA III Category:Side Missions Category:Import/Export